


Hello

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [23]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh and Jenna meet for the first time, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: Short but hey, who needs more ;)





	

Tyler knows the feeling of sweaty palms, of shaking limps, of pressure on his chest. He knows it well, still the occation is a completly new one. For hours he had prepared her, told her what to say and what not, just like he had done the evening before with him. Still the singer gets the feeling that this might not go all too well and it freakes him out. Shooting him an annoyed glance upon his constant flinching Jenna lets go of his hand and stands up to get another coke out of the kitchen when the door bell rings. 

Their eyes lock for a second and before Tyler can even jump over the backrest of the couch and hurry to the door she's there, beating him with and triumphant smile, ripping the door open. Tyler freezes. He holds his breath, he slows down his heart. This seconds mean all to him, everything, and if they don't go well, his world will be shattered. 

Standing on both sides of the doorframe, letting their gazes slide upon each other his girl- and his best friend make it hard for him to not scream, as they both take their time with blank expressions. Tilting his head it's Josh who eases his panic a bit, as his lips curl into a smirk and his honey-like voice meets her adorable cute ears for the first time. "He didn't lie. You're beautiful." 

Mirroring his features and starting a chain reaction in Tylers soul Jenna gives back: "He didn't lie for real. You are too."

**Author's Note:**

> To those who read my longer story, I'm pretty stressed out this week will update on "Sometimes to stay alive..." as soon as I can


End file.
